Noticing Melinda: 10th Grade
by nocturnaltibet
Summary: Its Sophomore year. Melinda and David have to face the upcoming trial of Andy Evans. Sequel to Noticing Melinda.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise! I wanted to make a sequel. It'll be short. Let me know what ya think. **

**Noticing Melinda: 10th Grade**

**Chapter One**

Melinda and I have been going out for two months, or four months if you count the fake relationship that we were in prior to the real one. Or six months if you count my crush on her.

Today is the first day of sophomore year. Its a brand new year. No Mr. Neck. I couldn't get the jerk canned but he had to attend a seminar on sensitivity. Best of all, no more Andy Evans. He graduated and shortly after was arrested. His trial is next week.

I await my girlfriend's arrival by my locker. Derek and Alexander are arguing. Derek grew almost a foot over summer break. He is the tallest guy I know. He's also the best looking guy in our class according to recent gossip.

Alexander insists on being called "Xander" this year after spending the summer abroad. I'm not sure how those two things are related, but then again this is Alexander I'm talking about.

_Alexander: I am telling you, mate, French chicks are the best kissers. Its the most romantic country in the world. _

_Derek: I'm telling you, I don't care about French girls. There are more important things. Like the fact that you didn't call me or write me while you were away. _

_Alexander: Don't be such a girl, bro. Hey, David. How was your summer romance? _

_Me: As if I'd tell you. _

Alexander gives me a squeeze and rubs the top of my head. I know he thinks I should tell him about Melinda, but he knows I know he'll probably blab it all over school. The day Alexander keeps a secret is the day I poop bacon.

Luckily, I am saved by a goddess coming down the hall. Melinda is wearing frayed jeans and a pink shirt. My heart skips a beat. She has her face down to avoid looking at the faces staring at her.

_Derek: She looks like a wounded puppy._

_Me: She is. _

_Alexander: You're a true ladies man, Derek. _

_Derek: Bite me, Xander. _

I approach Melinda and take her hand. She gives me a smile, but only for a second. I put my arm around her protectively. She peels away. She isn't comfortable with that yet. Baby steps. I must make a note.

_Melinda: Not yet, David. _

_Me: Hand holding? _

_Melinda: Yes._

_Me: Hugging? _

_Melinda: Not yet. _

_Me: Noted. _

_Derek: Hey, Mellie. You look cute today. _

Melinda grins. She had warmed up to Derek over the summer.

_Alexander: I missed all the excitement that went down with Evans. Did you at least punch him in the nuts? _

_Melinda: _

_Derek: You're an ass, man. _

_Alexander: Blow me, Derek. _

Derek has turned a little pink. He quickly starts picking lint off his jacket. Alexander doesn't notice. My Melinda is watching Derek. I nudge her with my shoulder. She smiles at me.

_Melinda: My mom insists I bring you with me to my next therapy session. _

I get my notebooks out of my locker and look up in time to see Rachel Bruin with a new guy, a senior poet named Bryce. Melinda is leaning against the locker beside mine and biting her nails. I am aware of my heart beat.

_Me: If she thinks it will help, I will be happy to come. _

_Melinda: Good. What's wrong with Derek? _

I glance at Derek who keeps obsessing over Alexander not calling this summer. Melinda is right, something is off about him. He's usually more laid back.

Melinda and I ditch my friends and walk down the hallway together side by side. Occasionally, accidentally-on-purpose bumping other. I grin. She grins. I blush. She blushes.

_Me: So how about I tutor you this year. No one on one, at your house with your mom in the next room and a chaperone. _

_Melinda: Chaperone? _

_Me: Yeah. I was thinking Alexander or Derek. _

_Melinda: I'd be okay with Derek. _

_Me: Good. I'll arrange it. _

As much as I hate the idea of having a third wheel sround whenever I spend time with Mel, I have to grin and bear it for her sake. This isn't easy for her. I am happy to do whatever it takes to make her comfortable.

_**Author's Note: What do you think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Melinda and Derek are talking when I arrive at lunch. They end their conversation abruptly when I sit down. Melinda smiles at me. I pat her on the hand and flash her a smile.

_Me: What are you talking about? _

_Melinda: _

_Derek: _

_Me: Okay, I get it. You're allowed secrets. _

Alexander sits down. Derek fuses with his hair. I look at Melinda. She is hiding her smile behind an apple. Something is going on. Alexander swats Derek's hand away from his hair.

_Alexander: You won't believe the morning I've had. Quit touching my hair, Derek. _

_Derek: Well its sticking up. _

_Alexander: Let it be. Anyways, I wanted to tell you about my morning. So I convinced all my teachers to call me 'Xander' and in Language Arts I sit next to the hottest girl. _

_Derek: Of course its about a hot girl. Do you think about anything else? _

_Alexander: What's got your panties in a knot? You're really moody today. Are you on your period? _

_Derek: Fuck you, Alex._

_Alexander: Don't call me that! _

_Me: Chill. What's wrong with you two today? _

_Alexander: He's just pissed because I forgot to call him while I was in France. _

_Derek: As if I care. You know what, I'm not hungry. _

Derek leaves. I grab Melinda's hand. Alexander moves over. I stare at the empty seat where Derek was. Melinda looks at me.

_Melinda: You should talk to him. _

_Me: Do you really want to be left alone with Alexander? _

_Melinda: No, but Derek is upset. _

I nod. I spot Derek at a table by himself. He is glowering in Alexander's direction. I pull up a chair.

_Derek: I don't want to talk about it. _

_Me: Are you sure? _

_Derek: You wouldn't understand. _

_Me: Derek, you're my best friend. What's up? You're never this tense. _

_Derek: I can't tell you, David. I wish I could, but I can't. _

_Me: Okay. Is it a girl? You don't like Mel do you?_

_Derek: Mel really likes you, doofus. _

Blush. Blush. Blush.

I pat Derek on the back and leave to rescue Melinda from Alexander's endless diatribe about _Doctor Who. _She pleads with me with her eyes.

_Alexander: Seriously, Melinda, I have every season. You must watch it. Its so good. _

_Me: Don't bore her with details. _

_Alexander: What? _DoctorWho_ is not boring. _

_Me: Go talk to Derek. _

_Alexander: No way. Why?_

_Me: You upset him so go fix it. _

_Alexander: You sound like my father._

Melinda watches Alexander approach Derek. I look at Mel. Seeing her this happy makes me feel good. She never used to smile this much or talk this much. Something has changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

_Me: Okay, Mel, this is our first study session. Are you ready? _

_Melinda: Why bother? I'm just going to keep failing. _

I scoot my chair closer to hers hoping she won't scoot away. When she doesn't I force back a blush and lose my breath for a moment. Melinda looks at me and I realize I have been staring at her.

_Melinda: I watch you too sometimes. _

_Me: _

_Melinda: You get really excited over this stuff. Its nice. _

I could die. Someone should check my vital signs because I am pretty sure I stopped living. I hope Melinda comes to my funeral.

_Me: When do you watch me?_

Trying to be cool, I knock over Melinda's books. They fall to the floor. When I lean down to get them I bump heads with Melinda. We both laugh. I am an embarrassment to myself.

_Melinda: I watch you in class. _

_Me: _

Stare. Stare. Stare.

_Derek: Sorry, I'm late. _

I glance at a clock. David is over forty minutes late. Melinda and I have been alone the whole time. Sadly, I never even realized. But now it seems she did.

I look at Derek, his eyes are red and puffy like he's been crying. Instead of scolding him for being late, I pat him on the shoulder. Its the most I could do in front of my girlfriend.

_Melinda: _

_Me: What's wrong, Derek? _

_Derek: I got into with Alexander. It's nothing. _

_Me: Derek, if my two best friends aren't getting along I deserve to know why. Maybe I can help. _

_Melinda: David, maybe they want to work it out alone. _

Then she holds my hand. At this point I would boldly follow her any where. Even barefoot through Hell. So whenever she asks something from me I do it without question.

_Derek: You are so whipped. _

_Me: I know. _

_Melinda: What do you say we go out for ice cream? _

_Me: Nice try. I'm not THAT whipped. You must master algebra. _

_Derek: ice cream does sound good. _

They have teamed up against me. That's really unfair. I glare at Derek who is grinning and at my girlfriend who is giving me puppy eyes.

_Me: Fine. But we're studying at the ice cream place. _

_Melinda and Derek: Deal! _

Alexander is at the ice cream place. Derek puts his guard put. I notice how tense he becomes. I really want to know what happened. I noticed they have made eye contact, but Alexander break it and turns to whisper something to a boy beside him. They burst out laughing.

_Melinda: We could get it to go. _

_Me: That's a good idea. _

_Derek: No. We should stay. _

_Me: Derek, are you sure? _

_Derek: Yeah. Besides Patrick works here. He's working tonight. _

We get to work studying. Derek keeps glancing at Alexander, and I pretend not to notice. Melinda can't seem grasp quadratic equations. I show her one more time. She puts her head down on the table.

_Me: You can do this. _

_Melinda: IT. _

_Me and Derek: What did you say? _

_Melinda: _

Sure enough Andy Evans in the flesh. Patrick tells us Evans was let out before the trial. He can't leave town and he can't talk to Melinda. He's in a juvenile holding center for the time being but since he's seventeen he will be tried as an adult and held accountable.

_Derek: We should go. _

_Me: I agree. Mel? _

I turn around and Melinda is no longer behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Melinda is gone. I turn in circles to check the entire restaurant. Her sundae is melting and her books lie forgotten on the table. My heart is pounding.

_Derek: Well shit. _

I pin Derek against the table. My breath on his neck. I swear I can feel his heart pounding beneath me. He is staring at me wide eyed. I see his Adam's apple bob up and down and I release him.

_Me: Sorry. I got carried away. _

_Derek: No. It's okay. I'll help you find her. _

_Me: Thanks. Did I hurt you? _

_Derek: No. _

_Alexander: I bet you liked that, Derek. How did it feel having a guy pressed against you? _

Derek looks frightened and embarrassed. I look at Alexander. He seems ready to fight. I step between them. There isn't time for their nonsense.

_Me: Xander. Now it is not the time. Melinda is gone. _

_Melinda: David. _

I push Alexander out of the way and hug Melinda so tight she squeaks. I sniff her hair and she let's go. I remember how she feels about hugging.

_Me: I'm sorry. _

_Melinda: Don't touch me. _

_Me: I'm sorry, Melinda._

_Melinda: Its too soon. I'm not ready. _

_Me: I know. I shouldn't have done it. _

_Derek: Mellie, David thought you ran off. He was just happy to see you. _

_Melinda: Really? _

_Me: Yes. _

_Melinda: _

_Me: _

_Melinda: Let's finish our ice cream. _

We sit down. Andy Evans leaves with a police escort behind him. I relax. Derek keeps peeking at Alexander while drinking his shake.

_Alexander: What the fuck are you staring at? _

_Derek: Not you. _

_Melinda: David, do something. _

_Me: What is going on between you? _

_Alexander: Ask him! _

Derek bolts from the restaurant. He leaves all his books behind. I look at my girlfriend and she looks at me. There is silence between us. I can't get anything from her expression. What is going on?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I walk Melinda home from the ice cream shop. I left Derek's books with his brother Patrick. He was curious to know why his brother left. On the walk home I try to get Melinda to tell me.

_Melinda: I have therapy tomorrow. Do you still want to come? _

_Me: If you still want me to. _

_Melinda: Okay. My therapist thinks a relationship isn't a good idea unless I am 100% comfortable. _

I stop walking. Melinda has stopped too. She is a few paces in front of me. She pivots 180 degrees to look me in the eyes. My heart is pounding out the theme from _Jaws_ in preparation for an attack.

_Me: Are you comfortable? _

_Melinda: I'm not uncomfortable. I told her how nice you are about all of this. You know when to back off. I like that. _

_Me: I really like you. _

Melinda touches my hand. A jolt of electricity shocks me for a moment. She squeezes my hand. I would do whatever it takes for my girlfriend. My Melinda.

_Melinda: I am still not completely comfortable being alone with you. _

_Me: We're alone now. _

_Melinda: I know. _

_Me: Are you uncomfortable now? _

_Melinda: I would be more uncomfortable walking home alone. I enjoy your company. _

_Me: I would be a gigantic dick if I made you walk home alone. I'm not that guy. Besides, I enjoy your company too. _

I walk Melinda to her door. She smiles at me. I turn to Jell-O and wait on the doorstep for her to go inside. Her father peeks at me from the window, nods, and I leave. With a glance at her house over my shoulder I know she is safe. I begin the long walk home.

At school, I don't see Melinda right away. But she accosts me when I step into the hallway where ours lockers are. She grabs my hand and pulls me along behind her. I am more than willing to follow.

_Melinda: Something is wrong with Derek. _

_Me: What? _

But my question is answered when I get to his locker. Several people are laughing. Derek is red faced and puffy eyed. I stare past him at his locker where one word is written in marker: COCKSUCKER!

_Me: Hey! Everyone go to class there is nothing to see here! _

_Random Jerk: I want you to blow me, Derek. My dick is 9 inches or do you only like small ones? _

_Me: Leave! _

I take Melinda's hand so she doesn't get lost in the sea of people. She stays close. When the roaches in the hall have scattered I turn to Derek. He is leaning against his locker sobbing quietly.

_Derek: Alexander told all the boys in school that I blew him in a bathroom during Spanish class. _

_Me: Why would he do that?_

_Melinda: David, don't. _

_Derek: No. Mellie, its alright. The rest of the damn school knows anyway. You want the truth, David? _

_Me: Yeah. _

The bell is ringing.

_Derek: Because I made the idiotic mistake of confessing my feelings to Alexander. I told him I had a crush on him and I, foolishly, asked him out. _

_Me: Alexander is an asshole._

Oh. I feel really stupid for not seeing this coming. I have known Derek for years. How could I not see it? Everything before this moment is starting to make much more sense.

_Derek: Besides Patrick, Melinda was the only person I told. She was sweet enough to keep my secret. _

_Melinda: Happy to do it. _

_Derek: Do you hate me too? _

_Me: No. How could you think that? _

_Derek: Everyone else does. _

I get it. That is why Derek told Melinda. He felt like an outsider and knew she would be able to relate to that. I am happy they can talk. It must be therapeutic for both of them.

_Me: Melinda, I think you should take Derek to your therapy. _

_Melinda: Are you sure? _

_Me: Yeah. I'm sure. _

I let Melinda walk Derek to class. I search for Alexander. I have never really skipped class before and the adrenaline is pumping throughout me.

I catch Alexander after his class and pull him out of the flock. He doesn't try to fight me.

_Alexander: Hey, buddy. _

_Me: Why did you spread that rumor about Derek? _

_Alexander: That little fairy tried to get with me. _

_Me: No he didn't. He had a little crush. Big deal. _

_Alexander: It is a big deal. I'm not queer. I don't like guys. _

_Me: He's your friend. _

_Alexander: He was. _

_Me: So were we. _

_Alexander: You're ditching me for that flamer? _

_Me: No. I'm ditching you because you're an idiot. _


End file.
